


A Collection of IwaOi Thoughts

by kachowski_iwaoi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 15:20:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30107979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kachowski_iwaoi/pseuds/kachowski_iwaoi
Summary: Random short thoughts and stories about IwaOi from my twitter.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

IwaOi always saw each other as home, no matter what.  
They give each other their favorite mug when they graduate, as a way to remember.  
They meet up one summer and give each other a custom build a bear with a voice message, for later.  
They go to each others weddings, years later, and give each other their best words.  
They tell each other "it's later now," so they listen to the old old bears for the first time, only to hear confessions of eras before.  
Because while they will always be each other's home, they could never make a home together.


	2. Chapter 2

In IwaOi's second year of high school, Oikawa told Iwaizumi of his plans to go pro. Iwaizumi, always a planner, immediately knew what his parting gift would be, over a year in advance. He started working odd jobs and saving all of his change. Oikawa would just watch and wonder what the hell Iwa was doing. 

That is, until the end of third year. Iwaizumi grabbed Oikawa by the wrist and dragged him to his backyard, where a blanket was already spread on the ground. 

"Hey wait a minute, Iwa-chan, what are you doing?" But Iwa just ignored him and continued pulling a now irritated Oikawa to the blanket. 

"Here. This is for you." Iwaizumi muttered as he handed an envelope to the other. As Oikawa opened the envelope, Iwa watched him closely, for a reaction. Inside of the envelope was a collection of confession letters spanning from middle school all the way to the previous night. And in the final one, was a star deed, showing that there was now a star named "Tooru" visible without a telescope. "I'm sorry if you don't-" 

"Zip it, Hajime, don't ruin the moment." Oikawa turned and grabbed his bag and pulled out a paper of his own, and handed it to Iwaizumi. 

"What the _fuck_ Shittykawa. Can't a guy have an idea without being copied?" 

"Sorry Iwa-chan, but the star deeds are nonrefundable." Oikawa had also bought a star in the name of Hajime, because wherever Tooru was, Hajime was too. 

And if after they went their separate ways after graduation they would lay outside at night and find their stars and make a wish, they would never tell.


End file.
